Transferring water between the water cooler and the coffee maker can be aggravating. It would be desirable, therefore, to have a water transferring device that could be connected between the dispensing spigot of a water cooler and the water input port of a coffee maker that could be activated to transfer a predetermined amount of water to the coffee maker.